Yours Truly
by Raine Yuy
Summary: //"...I would give up every moment i spent with him, for one moment with you."// My first 3xR. Rated for some limey scenes. Inspired by blackrose's prodding for me to write anything but angst.


Disclaimer: Gundam Wing is not part of my property. All characters belong to…whoever. Hehe.  
  
I never knew how much I loved silence. I never knew how much my very life depended on the moments in between the voices of people who demanded the world of me. I never knew that silence was what kept me sane until silence became the very heart of me. And I suppose silence was just as oblivious as to how much he came to mean to me. But I thought that it was passed the time I told him so.  
  
He sat across from me, the dim lights playing shadows across his face. I never thought of men in the form of beauty but with his steady, deep as the sea green eyes and soft, tempting mouth like those of the pagan gods before our time, beauty was the only word to describe him. I studied the crowded room of the restaurant around me and frowned at the young women openly appraising him. And I swore never to be possessive with anyone. I kept the laughter of amusement to myself.   
  
The very object of my constant thoughts lifted a soft brow curiously at my occupation. I simply smiled and vowed never to let him go. If there was anything in life I treasured more than anything, it was this solid man.   
  
"How was your visit with your sister?" I asked softly just to hear his voice. It was so rare to hear him speak and so the more I loved our conversations.  
  
"Pleasant. Although having her talk about how smart her unborn child was very uncomfortable."  
  
I chuckled just picturing his stoic expression while his sister happily chattered about a child that has yet to be born. He was so damn impossible to resist.   
  
"And how was your visit to Mars?"  
  
One thing I appreciated so much about this man, he rarely ever asked questions of me but when he did, I knew that it was never out of politeness. He always waited patiently for the answer to his enquiries simply because he truly desired my answers. It was very refreshing from the people who asked questions automatically but could care less if I answered or not.   
  
"Milliardo cut his hair because his mischief of a little boy kept pulling on them."  
  
I waited and was granted my wish when one corner of his mouth lifted into a reluctant smile. His face lit up and I could feel the chuckle that was fighting to rumble out of him. It made me feel like I could take on the world.   
  
"He cried like a baby." I added for good measure.  
  
Soft laughter came from him and I fell in love with him just a little more. If that was possible. I knew then that if I were ever to lose him, I would not survive a second of my life. Far more than water and bread and even the air that I breathe, far more than anything, I needed him more. I don't know just when it was that he became my life. I just wished he knew.  
  
Feeling impossibly insecure and vulnerable for the first time in a long time, I prayed to all the angels in heaven to lend me their strength. I needed them more than ever to give me courage. I was never any good at revealing my deepest emotions. And it was never more important than this very moment. I reached out and touched the back of his hand, caressing the long, graceful fingers that had known each intimate detail of my body.   
  
"Trowa…" I started but choked on the rest of the words. I lifted my gaze bravely and met his quiet eyes. Those precious greens that never failed to melt my every bone. "I…there's something I've been meaning to tell you," I nervously tucked a strand of hair behind an ear as I prepared to do what my heart had been encouraging me to act on for so long. "You must know how much you mean to me by now. You must know that I can't go a day without you. You must know that I…"  
  
I faltered as I felt the hairs at the back of my neck stood in chilling knowledge that someone stood just behind me. Trowa's features had gone still and his mouth hardened as his gaze met the presence that stood behind me.   
  
"Hello Heero…"  
  
His greeting made my heart drop to the very bottom of my stomach. Not now. Slowly and with as much posture, I stood around to greet our unexpected guest.   
  
Prussian blue eyes drilled into the very soul of me. Heero Yuy stood before me in all his threatening form. So little change, I thought to myself as I took the time to study his profile. I felt his eyes do the same. And when our eyes met again, it was in defiant.   
  
"Hello Relena." He was the first to break the awkward silence between us.  
  
"Heero. What a pleasant surprise." I replied even as I dissected my guts and tried to find just how much Heero Yuy still affected me. Once upon a time, when the world was still in chaos and I was lost underneath the tide of war, Heero Yuy became the very air I breathed. The very source for my will to survive. Once upon a time, I thought that Heero Yuy should have been mine.   
  
His eyes darkened with instant realisation. And maybe if I knew Heero Yuy well, I would have been more sure that the emotion that crossed his face was regret. Regret for the way he walked out of my life perhaps? Somehow, the answer didn't seem as important to me anymore as it would have been years ago.   
  
"Indeed." Suddenly, he took my hand and lifted it to his mouth. He brushed a soft kiss at the centre of my palm and closed his eyes. "Take care of yourself, Relena."  
  
Left over tears for him tickled behind my eyelids and tightened my throat so that my answer was barely audible. "And take care of yourself as well Heero."  
  
Then he was gone without a trace save for the lingering feel of his mouth against my palm. I closed my fingers to save the memory of his touch. I turned around and met cold green eyes. I opened my mouth to protest but he was already on his way out the door. I automatically gave chase even as his long legs carried him away faster than I could dodge the tables and chairs.   
  
"Trowa!"  
  
We reached the dark parking lot but he still refused to turn at the sound of my desperate call. I was losing him right before my eyes and I got a small glimpse of the pain I would endure at the thought of watching him leave my life. I ran faster, my fear reaching its peak.  
  
"Trowa…you don't…understand…" I panted as the chase and the desperation robbed me of my breath.   
  
"I understand just fine." He answered coldly and without an inflection of emotion in his voice.   
  
Damn heels, I thought to myself just moments before one heel dug into the pavement's broken cement and broke, sending me sprawling into the hard ground. Rocks bit into the arms I held out to protect my face. I never let out a sound but he was instantly beside me, assisting me into a sitting position. I tasted the salty tears that had started running down my cheeks even as I brushed away the dirt from my arms. Blood had started running from a nasty gash by my elbow.   
  
"Dammit, when will you learn to be more careful?" Trowa mumbled to himself as he cleaned the injury with the sleeve of his own white shirt. I felt his soft breath as he blew on the wound to ease my pain. To my horror, the silent tears turned into a full-blown sob that racked my body.   
  
"Shhh…" He comforted as he took me in his arms and simply held me.   
  
We sat there, in the middle of the darkened parking lot with my pathetic wailing and his rambling of soft words, for what seemed like forever. I tightened my hold on him when he prepared to let me go.  
  
"I meant to tell you how much I loved you tonight," I started before he was able to free himself from my grasp. "I meant to tell you how you mean the world to me and how I can't imagine my life without you."  
  
"I saw the way you two looked at each other." He retaliated in a steely voice.  
  
I felt his pain in the way his arms stiffened and his reluctance to say his name. I lifted my head from the crook of his neck and met his eyes with pure honesty.  
  
"And you didn't see what he saw in my eyes. You didn't see the way he accepted everything. You didn't see that he saw exactly what I felt just by looking at me." I caressed one hard cheek and felt him soften, his eyes hoping against hope. "He saw that he no longer had a place in my heart. He saw that my whole world now revolves around someone else. He saw Trowa…that I would never even think twice of leaving you."  
  
He hesitated before asking softly, "He means nothing to you?"  
  
I lowered my eyes for a moment, searching for the words to convince him. "He will always have a part of me, Trowa. I can't change the past for you and erase him completely. He owns my yesterday and he always will. But my present and my future darling, they belong to you." I took hold of his hand and place it in my heart. "I would give up every moment I spent with him, for one moment with you."  
  
He smiled that rare wonderful smile and stole my breath as his mouth took mine into a gentle kiss. I loved his taste. He lifted his head and chuckled.  
  
"You're so damn good with words Relena."  
  
I smiled and wrinkled my nose as if in disgust. "I could have done better but I forgot the speech I prepared just for you. But I improvised."  
  
His laughter lost its restraint even as he lowered his head to devour my mouth again. When we both finally came up for air, we were both trembling with hunger.   
  
"Ummm…love, maybe we should find a less uncomfortable and public place to continue this."  
  
He smiled and his eyes glinted with mischief and lust.   
  
"Trowa…you're not really thinking about…"  
  
He silenced me when his clever hands found their way underneath my skirt. Oh lord, all I could do was pray for the political world not to be too harsh on me when the news spread about my preference of sexual trysts. A dark parking lot? Oh dear, the media sure will be in chaos over this. But all thoughts left me when his silky voice whispered words into my ears.   
  
"Relena…I love you."  
  
It was worth the scandal. 


End file.
